


Ice Cream Date

by justkidnow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Pity Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9748232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkidnow/pseuds/justkidnow
Summary: When Percy and Nico are alone in University, they share a heated kiss of intimacy as they toured the campus. Nico finds himself falling in love with Percy all over again. His happiness is short lived as he begins to realize how one sided their relationship is after a little moment on the rocks of a cold beach.





	1. Chapter 1

Nico’s eyes followed a lightning crack in the wet cement, an older boy leading him to a cluster of buildings some meters ahead

 

If the sun hadn’t been concealed by the grey clouds contaminating the sky, it would have been an hour past sunset.  It was dark enough for the lamp posts scattered around campus to be set on, illuminating the sidewalk as they paced themselves.

 

The boy’s hand gripped Percy’s arm possessively as they walked, neither one speaking until they had arrived upon a short square building with multiple doors.

 

“This is the class I was telling you about,” Percy informed the boy, pointing to the door on the far left of the building.

 

“ _Devil teacher._ ” He mumbled.

 

The boy nodded, “...I-It’s small,” He commented with chattered teeth, fingers digging deeper into Percy’s jacket sleeve.

 

The older boy looked around then back to Nico, their eyes locking into a confusing gaze.

 

“You know, “ Percy’s lips curled into a soft smile, “Jason was talking to me the other day,” 

 

Nico furrowed his eyebrows, “What did he say?” He asked

 

Percy ripped his eye from Nico’s, staring down at the floor with a glare as if he were mad at something.  Then,  all of sudden the older boy began inching forward into Nico’s space, causing him  to step backwards until Percy had him backed against a tall lamp post.   Weak light cast onto the two as Percy’s hands began to wonder Nico’s body without invitation.

 

“He talked about you, mostly.” Percy told.

 

Nico’s eyes widened, shuddering when a hesitant hand scraped the edge of his shoulder.  The boy watched how Percy’s eyes fixed on his own fingers, following when they reached up to stroke Nico’s cheeks with the back of his hand. 

 

Nico peered up at him through thick lashes, cold breath caught in his throat as the older continued to affectionately touch his pale flesh with an overwhelming affection

 

“ _P-Percy_ -” He bit his lip to muffle the gasp, rouge beginning to dust his cheeks under Percy's fingertips.  The older dragged his nails down his jaw then below his chin, a thumb now pressed against Nico’s lip to pry them apart.

 

It was clear were this was headed.  The way Percy’s green eyes flashed with excitement and desire made it painfully obvious, escaping from his hold, impossible.  

 

Slowly, Percy leaned forward to push his lips to Nico’s, hand falling to fit in the boy’s waist. Percy tilted his head so their lips slotted together effortlessly while his body pinned Nico against the pole.

 

Nico’s eyes fluttered close and a shameful moan came from his throat from the sudden thrill of kiss.  The blood in his body riled up and began boiling with a new craving.  He just couldn't help the satisfaction of  Percy’s tongue prodded at the seam of his mouth,  forcing through until their tongues conjoined.  The boy writhed and Percy shoved him into the metal so his spine aligned with the lamp post while he continued to kiss and suck Nico’s tongue.    

 

When he had finally pulled away for breath, Nico’s lips were swollen and red to match his cheeks,  heart fluttering and breath panting as his body fell limp into Percy’s arms.  

 

He did feel embarrassed, being so helpless and submissive to Percy.  This wasn’t like him at all, in fact.  

 

No, there was something off.

 

The other boy’s eyes were flashing shamefully, licking his lip as if to clean it then removing his hand from Nico’s waist.

 

Nico couldn’t meet those sea green eyes any more.  It would have overwhelmed him with excitement.  

 

After that day, Nico didn’t know how to feel about the college student anymore.

 

Percy Jackson’s intentions were anything but innocent, Nico had begun to realize. Whenever they would meet, they always had to kiss or embrace.  They couldn't simply talk or be silent.  

 

Nico hated the aching in his chest whenever he glanced into his green eyes. He hated how electrified he felt when they touched or kissed.  It was never supposed to be like this

 

But percy only continued to throw him further into the shadows.  Confusing Nico to the point where it hurt his head to think about. 

 

During their winter break, the two sat beside each other on a wooden bench, sharing a small cup of tea to warm themselves.

 

But simply being one another’s company wasn’t suitable for Percy. Oh, no.  

 

Percy needed more.

 

He took the cup from Nico’s lips and placed it on the bench, making the younger boy confused.  He proceeded to caress Nico’s cheek and turn his head

 

Nico swallowed and eyes shook with fear as Percy moved his hip and leaned close to connect their mouths hastily.

 

The boy’s eyes shut tightly, allowing for Percy to take his breath away.  But only for a moment, until he began to feel suffocation.  As usual.  

 

Pushing at his chest, Nico turned his cheek to Percy and recollected breath before glancing back at the older

 

“N-No more, Percy,” He struggled to say

 

The older boy bit his lip as he processed the statement.  It didn’t take long before his hand fell to Nico’s thigh in a hurry, making him flinch and jump.

 

“Why not?” His voice sounded disappointed for a second, but then Nico realized that Percy’s hands were roaming his leg in the most suggestive way possible.  He wasn’t disappointed.  He was confident and persistent.  

 

Percy had him cornered, like always.

 

“Because,” Nico wavered.

 

“I’m not used to that kind of stuff,” he confessed.

 

A harsh squeeze and light pinch, then, “...I can get you used to it,” Percy offered.

 

Nico cleared his throat and his fists clenched, “What does that mean?”

 

Percy’s hand slid to the inner of Nico’s thigh, carefully gripping the boy’s skin while his other arm caged Nico to the bench.

 

“Whatever you want it to,” He flashed a toothy grin at the boy, lustfulness laced into his words

 

Nico shook his head quickly, “This is wrong”

 

Percy’s nails dug into his jeans and Nico squeaked.

 

“It’s not wrong Nico.” Percy spoke

 

But it was. It was wrong and disgusting the way Nico was treated.  Everything Percy did for him was out of a pity that Nico couldn’t help but despise.  It wasn’t innocent like it used to be.  

 

He wished it was.

 

Percy’s hand was no longer moving on his leg when his eyes peered into Nico’s shivering ones.  

 

“Can I take you to my apartment?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape, Non-Consensual touching, Blood

The calm sea breeze had always relaxed Nico, ever since he could remember. A beautiful feeling; the cold air tickling his cheek while the palm trees waved at the ocean from behind their backs.  

 

Nico leaned lazily against Percy’s shoulder and closed his eyes, his body fading of adrenaline.

 

A warm arm snaked around Nico’s back to mold their bodies closer.  The boy sighed as Percy’s hand fell atop his knee to swirl light circles on his jeans, making him shiver and open his eyes again.

 

They sat for a few more minutes peacefully and quietly, innocently enjoying the scenery and tranquility.  But it wasn’t meant to last longer.

 

Percy’s fingertips skimmed the hair on the back of Nico’s neck as he leaned forward to press a kiss onto his nape.  

Nico’s eyes widened in surprise as the cold lips brushed along his spine before stopping to bite into his flesh.  

 

The boy hissed and squirmed as Percy’s hold on him tightened, nudging him closer while his mouth roamed around his neck to the front of Nico’s chest.  Nico’s hands scrambled to push him away but Percy wouldn’t let go  

 

The older boy grabbed both his wrists and reeled him forward into a hungry kiss.  Their lips shoved together in a fury, Percy’s tongue already half way down Nico’s throat.  

 

Nico couldn't suppress a moan from the sensation of Percy’s desire but his head was growing dizzy and Percy was going too fast.

 

His hands were no longer drawing circles, but stroking up his thighs.  Nico didn’t know how to stop him.

 

~

 

Percy’s hands held a harsh grasp to his legs, spreading them apart as he shoved into him. 

 

Nico screamed helplessly, a waterfall of tears coursing from his eyes as his body was rammed into the large boulders.  The more he begged Percy to stop, the more Percy became aggressive, the more he pried his legs apart, and the more it hurt.

 

His thrusts became angry and unforgiving, pushing into him harder and harder until everything inside him began to burn, blood running down his legs.  

 

When he had pulled out,  at last, Nico’s limbs were shaking with exhaustion.  His eyes stung and rimmed of red, cheeks dried with tears.

 

Blood continued to ooze from him where Percy had been so violent and violating with him.

 

“Stop crying already,” Percy snapped, standing up to button his jeans.

 

Nico bit his lip that had been quivering and swallowed down a cry daring to sound from his throat.

 

“Get dressed,” He demanded, throwing Nico’s jeans into his lap.

 

The boy flinched and did as told, slipping his briefs then pants on.  Percy grabbed his arm then pulled him to his feet which wobbled and immediately fell against Percy.  The older took him by the waist and pressed him to his side as he walked them back to the car.


End file.
